Unhurried wait
by Kate-foreverfan
Summary: From Barden to San Fran. From adversaries to confidants. From friends to lovers. A house and a white picket fence? Yeah... something like that. Bebenji/Chaubrey fic
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Unhurried wait

**Rating:** T/M  
**Pairing:** Aubrey/Chloe, Beca/Benji, Triple Treble friendship  
**Genre:** AU-ish, Friendship, Romance  
**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me; I just like playing with them.  
**Notes:** Written for me, myself & mine

**Word Count**: ~ 1,790

**Summary:** From Barden to San Fran. From adversaries to confidants. From friends to lovers. A house and a white picket fence? Yeah... something like that.

**A/N 1:**_ Fair warning - it is __**mostly relationship-oriented**__. Ergo lots of friendship, romance, and a smidgen of parents-child feels. At times R-E-A-L-L-Y sappy..._

**A/N 2:**_ The fic events are jumping around a little and in general, I repeat, are more like chronicles of evolving emotions, friendships and love. I really tried to make it tasty))_

**A/N 3:** _Aubrey Posen & Beca Mitchell are a little (ok, quite a lot) OOC here. Well, frankly it can be said that everybody is OOC. I just felt that it would work easier for me to weave a story)) Don't kill!? Minor inconsistencies I urge you to ignore... my mind was waving the strings, totes not my fault!_

.

_Started: 04-05-2013 (May 4 2013)_

_solid time break - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_scene break - (*)(*)(*)(*)_

_**Part I. The Rocky Start**_

_**Chapter 1.**_

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

The journey we're all on is a blessing that is given us by the Essence. But what is the most difficult, but at the same time the most important thing for a person to do in their life? I think it can be summed up in the word 'waiting'. Not to fret, not to try and force your way through the road of your existence. To fulfill your inner desires. To find yourself in this world. And to wait for that one thing we all have come here for. That amazing feeling called love. Nowadays the word became a little tarnished and is thrown around too easily. Everybody is too afraid that this feeling will pass them by, and so they chase it and try to squeeze it into a mold it does not fit.

But those patient enough, those who don't stay still and seek themselves, finding and reaching their goals, making their dreams come true – all the while knowing and believing that one day the happiness and love of their other half will without fail come to them – they understand.

There is one of the saddest and at the same time one of the best things in all of this. Sometimes the people we are destined to be with come to us almost right from the start. And we continue to walk the path. And sometimes we even recognize each other. But also we have to catch up with each other. To reach that mutual point of life where you can come together.

And very often we must wait. Tranquil and patient. Because _it is_ worth everything.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Atlanta, Georgia – August 27, 2011**_

Chloe skipped to her dorm room, unmerciful to her luggage, hoping that she would arrive earlier than Aubrey. She was really worried about her blonde friend. The whole summer was filled with comforting calls and late night texts. Aubrey's family hadn't been too pleased with her 'performance' – but after the first week they came around and were truly supportive, even tried to encourage Bree not to give up and give the a-Capella her everything next year.

Chloe somewhat dreaded the upcoming Senior year. The second half of summer the redhead tried to alleviate some of Aubrey's stress and sidestep the avalanche of ideas that Bree was throwing at her. At the same time Aubrey was more and more talking herself into leaving the set and all the entailing events the same as the head bitch Margaret shoved down their throats during the previous years.

Aubrey was sure that she had Chloe worried. She was glad that they didn't have to break in a new dorm room this year and could attempt to relax the last two days before the start of the semester. And of course before the activities fair. Aubrey resigned herself to the fact that all of Barden student population – through sophomores to fellow seniors – would be unforgiving of the Bellas' ICCA 2011 fiasco. As a result she and Chloe were left to recruit only from the arriving freshmen for none of them would be 'fortunate' to have seen the 'puke-gate performance'.

Having arrived an hour ago the blonde senior just settled down after unpacking her things. Chloe fluttered in dragging her one humongous suitcase. Cursing after it caught onto the threshold Chloe raised her head at the sound of giggles.

"Bree! You're already here!" Leaving her baggage near the door the ecstatic ginger gathered her friend in a bone crushing embrace.

"I'm so glad that you're here today." Aubrey mumbled in Chloe's shoulder, squeezing her hands around Chloe's waist tighter.

"I couldn't let you wind up yourself even more, could I?" Aubrey could clearly hear the teasing lilt to Chloe's voice. Untangling from their hug the girls grinned at each other.

"I missed you!" They chorused and laughed at their synchrony. After disposing of the suitcase and sorting Chloe's things in the drawers and a closet and a little catching up, both decided that they needed to unwind. The cozy corner cafe _"At Mary's"_ they had found during the second year became their favorite place to relax and spend some time away from school. Aubrey and Chloe loved their coffee, and the ham sandwiches were just otherworldly.

Upon finishing the light brunch two girls were returning to their dorm room and Aubrey lost any resolve she had and asked Chloe with some trepidation. "Did you get it?"

"Bree. We agreed that we're going to relax today!" Chloe sighed.

"Chloe, you know me!" Aubrey exclaimed. "You should be grateful I didn't ambush you with this the first minute – okay, the second minute – I saw you!" The blonde batted her eyes half-mockingly, half-apologetically. Chloe really couldn't resist the adorableness that was her best friend and a huge crush. And so the redhead smiled gratefully and tried to answer as fully as possible to get this topic out of the way at least for today.

"Yes, Bree. I printed the last of the lastest versions of everything." She began to list off. "Everything is saved on three hard-drives and I even sent all the files on my and your e-mails." Her smile was demanding the appreciation Chloe felt she has rightfully deserved for her diligence and prudence.

Aubrey couldn't contain her squeals. "Oh, Chlo, you're my hero!" She jumped Chloe mid-step and hugged her for all she was worth.

"I really hope that it will help us!" Chloe could see that Aubrey's nerves were again ganging up on her. Bringing her closer by the waist, Chloe nestled her face in the crook of Aubrey's neck. They were standing on the sidewalk halfway to their place but both were paying zero attention to it.

Aubrey put her arms around Chloe's shoulders and breathed in. "Sorry." She murmured, moving her hands from side to side on the girl's back, almost as in a caress.

"Don't mention it." Chloe whispered. "We will rule, Bree. We will go up to that booth and we will get the best girls we could've ever imagined." She said louder, holding the blonde tightly. "And then we will return to the LC in New York and take our title as the Champions."

Breaking the hug but still grasping each others hands, they smiled at each other and went back to their room.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**Cincinnati, Ohio – August 30, 2011**_

"Honey, are you ready yet?" Clara O'Donnel nee Boyden (Mitchell in between) inquired of her daughter. She was currently in the kitchen, making some sandwiches for their family just before heading to the airport. Beca's bounding step could be heard throughout the house as she flew down the stairs and ran up to the woman. She kissed her mother on the cheek and snatched a tomato sandwich.

"Yeah, mom, almost. Where is dad? He said that you both will see me off." Under Clara's reproachful look Beca bit down at her loot and grabbed a Coke from the fridge.

"Might as well have waited for Brian. He will be here any time now. He just called about ten minutes ago, said he was at the gas station." Clara finished making the snack and went to put a pot of coffee. She hesitated but then asked. "Have you called your father?" She saw Beca wince and in the millionth time thought how differently she could've handled her ex-husband's inconstant desire to be present in Beca's life.

Beca wasn't happy about leaving her mother and her stepfather of 11 years just because her biological father suddenly deemed it his right to dictate what she should do with her life.

"No, I haven't called Dave." Clara furrowed her brows. "Becky, you have to make some steps forward. He did promise to help you out with your dream to go to LA." Clara decided her daughter, who already held no warm feelings for her biological father, didn't need to know that it was Clara herself who laid down _the condition_ on which she would try to sway Beca into going to Barden.

"Mom." Beca whispered. "Can we not do this right now?" She looked up at her mother. "I just want to spend the little time left with the real you and dad, not the Skype ones, in our usual way, okay?" Her little girl all grown up. Clara felt her eyes get misty as she went to hug her daughter tightly.

"I come bearing a whole carton of Rocky Road! Would you know someone who likes it? Or even loves it?" Brian's booming voice entered the room not long before him. Seeing his girls all teared up he chuckled "Right on time, am I?"

"That's great! A great mini-feast awaits us." Squeezing Beca once more, Clara breezed through the kitchen, grabbing the food. "I think we will eat at the terrace." She beamed at them and went out.

"Dad." Beca's solemn voice drew his attention immediately. "I'm gonna miss you." Brian gathered her in his arms and held her tight. Beca grasped his shoulders just as tightly.

"Guys! We have just an hour and a half till we need to leave!" Clara's voice came to them. "Come on!"

"Let's go before your mom will come and bundle us up." Brian's voice was a little gruff-y from emotions. "Yeah." After separating from the hug, Beca gripped Brian's hand and pulled him outdoors. Just before they stepped outside she turned to him.

"I love you, dad." Brian hoisted her into his arms and delighted in her unrestrained laughter.

"Love you, too, kiddo."

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

The goodbyes went down quite smoothly if Beca had to say. Now in the plane, among the clouds she finally could let go a little and try to prepare herself for being in the presence of David Mitchell for at least a year. It wasn't as though she hated the man. He left Clara when Beca was only 7, and her mother met Brian O'Donnel a year after that. They got together when Beca was 10 and for all that time Brian was the perfect friend and unofficial father figure to little Rebeca Ray Mitchell.

David's visits and phone calls were often far and between. For Beca he always represented someone meriting attention but not having any crucial input. Dave never seemed interested in making any long shot decisions concerning his first child.

Frankly speaking the teenager was baffled at his wish for her to come to his university. But, Beca decided, even with the reality of not seeing her mom and dad on regular basis and constantly (and the brunette had an inkling that it would be the case) stumbling in on Dave, such perks as free education and a promise of a head start for her dream of becoming a music producer and a DJ were a great sway.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Unhurried wait

**Rating:** T/M  
**Pairing:** Aubrey/Chloe, Beca/Benji, Triple Treble friendship  
**Genre:** AU-ish, Friendship, Romance  
**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me; I just like playing with them.  
**Notes:** Written for me, myself & mine

**Word Count**: ~ 2,540

**A/N:**_ For AN go to chapter 1._

_solid time break - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_scene break - (*)(*)(*)(*)_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Barden - A week after the Activities fair (2**__**nd**__** week of September 2011)**_

"Beca, I really want us to start talking." Dr. Mitchell almost pleaded with the girl. Having caught her at the quad, he hoped to spend lunch with Beca. But after mere minutes they again lapsed in their usual pattern and now he felt as though Beca couldn't get away from him fast enough.

"Dave! Not now. I really need to go! I'm late for class!" She waved at her father, shooting him a tight-lipped smile and made her way to her next class, which was her last this Friday and wasn't starting for another 15 minutes. Not that her father needed to know that.

David Mitchell was nearing the 'desperate' mark on the totem of his relationship with his daughter. He hoped that after talking with Clara and gaining her agreement to convince Beca into coming to the university, his daughter would warm up to him. Seemed it was not going to be the case.

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

One week into the first semester of their last undergrad year in Barden University Chloe and Aubrey decided it was the best time to go over the preliminary plan of the Bellas during the upcoming weekend.

On the warm Saturday afternoon they opened the dorm windows widely to let the Indian summer's wind rein free in the room. The sun was shining through the curtains, falling on the clattered table with Bellas paraphernalia. Chloe sat on the couch, pensively doodling on a piece of paper while Aubrey went to the kitchen to make another batch of coffee. With how much they were drinking the stuff, Chloe thought, both her and Bree better take a break from it for soon it won't help at all. Hearing Bree putter around with the coffee mugs, Chloe smiled, feeling relaxed and at home in their dorm room despite Aubrey's nerves and moments of Passive Agressiva attitude. Glancing on the table, the redhead caught site of the names she had written down during the Activities Fair. Some of the additional lines she wrote near each name called forth a memory.

"_... and then there's… the Treblemakers." She stumbled a little finishing the run down about the groups but quickly cheered on "So, are you interested?" Chloe grinned looking expectantly at the short brunette girl. She could physically feel Bree's apprehension and begged the deities that their hopefully future teammate didn't blurt out something to set the blonde off._

"_Oh, cool gig!" The girl grinned. "Frankly, I'm not much of a singer in public." Chloe noticed how the girl shrugged, as if uncertain. "I prefer to stay behind the turntables, if you know what I mean." Then she winked at Chloe. _

"Here you go." Aubrey sat down on the couch and handed a second cup over to Chloe. "What are you thinking?" Bree smiled at Chloe. The redhead sipped her strong black coffee and let out a groan of appreciation.

"Thanks, this is heavenly." After taking another sip she answered the blonde. "Just remembering the girls we saw at the Fair. How many do you think will come?"

"From those 15 who came up to the booth," Bree hummed, drinking her own white coffee. "I think, half of them will show." She then leaned over the table and poked the stack of flyers. "And we will post these throughout the next couple of weeks, which should attract some more of the girls."

"Maybe. Anybody caught you eye?" Chloe arced her eyebrow, a small smile on he lips.

"Perhaps not at first." The smirk told the story for Bree. She went on then. "Stacie had that Bella look and Fat Amy seemed like quite the character." Both girls giggled remembering the boisterous and witty Australian.

"And both Marleen and Kathy were obnoxiously exuberant." Aubrey scoffed at Chloe's mention of those girls.

"Really, we can only hope that _those_ two won't grace the Auditions with their presence."

"All of them were colourful." Chloe then smirked, leaning in Bree's space. "What did you think of Beca?"

"She's certainly going to be a handful." The blonde retorted.

"_And what does that mean exactly?" Bree felt dizzy. After an unwelcome visit from Barb she was vibrating from nerves and even Chloe's soothing hand on small of her back wasn't helping. Much. And this girl just seemed as the last straw that would shake her._

"_Wow, relax." Aubrey could tell that the alt-girl was taken aback with the fierceness of the Bellas leader's response. "I just meant that I prefer to make the beat than sing the words." At the girl's easy smile Bree felt herself calming down a little. "Beca Mitchell, aspiring DJ." Aubrey could see Chloe smile back at the alt-girl and she felt her own lips twitch. _

"With the credentials she already has, we would be stupid not to accept her, Aubs."

"There are still the Auditions to be held." Aubrey ruffled through the flyers and start-of-the-year-papers, looking for their schedules again. "Moreover, you heard Beca mentioning that she's not sure she would come to them."

"Well, there's still time. Maybe, we will see her on campus somewhere." Chloe finished her coffee and went to rinse the cup. Returning to the couch she glanced at the piece of paper Aubrey was holding.

"So, have you made a decision about your courses?" The redhead softly asked. They brought up this question only twice during the summer as Aubrey had been still weighting the positives and negatives of such drastic turnabout.

"Yeah, I have, eventually." Bree clasped her hands and smiled self-deprecatingly. "Just a couple of weeks ago I had mailed over all of my new applications for the additional curriculum." Aubrey raised her head and was met with a blinding smile from her best friend.

"That's great, Aubrey!" Chloe scooted closer to the blonde and hugged her. Aubrey pulled Chloe even closer, clasping her own hands over her friend's shoulders. "It won't be that easy to pull the load." Aubrey murmured.

"We'll make it work. This is your dream we're talking about!" Chloe's happiness for her warmed Aubrey deeply. "And the Bellas are ours, so we can make of them whatever we wanna them to be." Chloe pulled away a little and searched Bree's eyes. "I know you didn't want to change anything with the set and everything, but…" Chloe took a deep breath. "I think, now that you've made one big choice there's now a place to make another."

Aubrey shuddered, both from Chloe's proximity and from her words.

"We will see." Leaning against the redhead, Aubrey whispered. "Thank you, Chloe. For being there for me."

"Always, Bree."

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

Maybe going out of town all by herself to get an admittedly awesome but also quite heavy synthesizer wasn't the best of her ideas, Beca thought as she was grasping on the lapels of her new instrument as to not let it slip out. Moving briskly she looked around to locate the bus station. Readjusting her backpack and rummaging in the wallet to find a fee, Beca felt as her newly acquired possession has begun to slowly slip away.

Suddenly a hand shot out in front of her and right on time to catch a strap of the synthesizer cover. Beca looked up and saw a guy with curly dark blond hair, the eyes of the warmest green colour she had ever seen. He was right about her age and had a beautiful smile (though Beca doubted she would share that observation).

"Thanks! You've just saved me from a great disappointment." Beca felt as if she could say this without seeming too overzealous.

"Happy to help! I know how upsetting it can be to break the thing you've just managed to get you hands on." The guy smiled again. Beca freely smiled back, wondering at herself.

"Benjamin Applebaum. But everybody calls me Benji." He held out his hand in greeting, still holding the synthesizer in the other.

"Rebeca Mitchell, but Beca is preferable." Beca smirked in return at the boy's manner, accepting his greeting. Their hands fit each other seamlessly, and both felt an unexpected string of electricity as the fingertips slid up the palm, settling into a comfortable handshake. Beca shuddered a little as Benji's forefinger ran over her pulse point. Their eyes held contact.

"Hey, you're from Barden, right?" He suddenly asked. "Freshman, too? I think I've seen you at the Activities Fair!"

Benji wanted a chance to find the girl that had caught his eye at the first day of the arrival, but he didn't expect to meet her here.

_He himself came to the BU two weeks prior to the start of the semester, to scoop up the area and to have a comfortable adjustment period. New places Benji welcomed, but new people – that kind of social experience wasn't the greatest thing he longed for. Everyone in his family – both of his parents and his older sister Lydia – were all having these kinds of issues. But he felt it was time to brave this world. Moreover his departure in the 'Real Life' and Dia getting a job in San Diego gave his parents the opportunity to embark on a long awaited East tour. So his early arrival was all the best for him._

_Benji really didn't hold himself back and fully indulged his passion for everything Star Wars while decorating his side of the room. _

_At the day of the students' arrival Benji donned his magic cape as to get a feel of his fellow freshman. That went as good as he had predicted – not so good at all. Smoothing over his urge to punch his new roommate for Jesse's clear unappreciative remarks, Benji dragged them to the Activities Fair. After the disastrous interaction with the Treblemakers – Benji was a little too overexcited – he noticed her. For the second time._

"You were looking for an internship, right?"

_The first time Benji admired Beca was while making his way to the Trebles' booth. He glimpsed the side of her face and a look in her eyes. A clear desire to get as far away from this place as humanly possible. But at the same time determination to stay, the reason for which Benji was intrigued to unveil._

"Right. At the radio station." Beca couldn't stop smiling. This... man. Beca honestly couldn't bring herself to call him a boy, even if he gave off such first impression. He was... mesmerizing. "I want to push through my own music."

"Wow. You compose?" Beca was a little thrown by the look of awe on Benji's face. Then his expression became sheepish. "Right. It's dumb of me not to get it with this great piece you're having here." He fiddled with the synthesizer strap, moving his fingers up and down.

"Nah, it's ok. Not like you can read minds." Beca quickly responded. "I wanna make it big someday." She abruptly stopped herself, again wondering what was so special about this man that made her disclose all of her inner musings and dreams to him just a few minutes after meeting.

"I myself am a huge admirer of any and all kinds of music." Benji picked up on Beca's sudden pause. "But what is really getting to me is a-Capella! Barden is virtually a capital of Atlanta's a-Capella world." He tried to curb in his enthusiasm as not to discourage the beginning of another smile Benji'd glimpsed on the brunette's face. "To be a member of The Barden Treblemakers is a dream of mine and has been one of the reasons I chose to go there."

"Yeah, I happened to hear all about the Barden's a-Capella life and rivalry. I bumped in on The Barden Bellas' booth on my first day." Beca was amused. "They are eager for recruits." The confusion was clear on Benji's face. "The girls gave me a run down on all the groups. And the ginger was very persuasive for me to come for the Auditions."

"Are you going to?" Benji was intrigued. Beca appeared as a girl who wasn't easily persuaded. But the tone of Beca's voice implied that this redheaded girl was able to interest her enough. Beca shrugged at the question.

"Hm, the auditions are not for another three weeks, so you have time to think." Benji shifted the strap of the instrument and Beca suddenly noticed that he was still holding it.

"Oh, Benji, sorry!" She extended her arms for him to hand over the synthesizer. "I didn't even..." Beca felt a blush coloring her cheeks. _What, didn't even notice that he was still lugging your heavy 'keys?_ Beca frowned at her thoughts.

"No bother!" Benji hurried to dispel the shadows that fell on the musician's face with no rush to relinquish his hold on the instrument. "Hey, are you going back to campus already?" Benji decided to plunge in and be forward. "If you are, then I can give you a lift?" He searched the girl's face. "My car is just around that cafe."

"If you're sure..." At Beca's half-uttered phrase Benji started nodding affirmatively. "That would've been terrific, Benji." They grinned at each other, neither knowing the reason for such elation. Benji held out his hand again and Beca grasped it firmly.

"So, tell me, did they get back to you from the station?" He tugged her forward, making way across the street to his car.

"The manager said I should expect a call during a two week period." Beca noted. "It has only been a week, so I'm still waiting." She looked expectantly at Benji. "Have you applied for anything?"

They came to a stop near silver **Nissan** and Beca couldn't suppress her whimper. "Oh, you gotta be kidding me." Reverently hovering her hand over the hood of the **NP300 Pickup Double Cab **she shrieked "Great truck!" Benji patted the car body and grinned "It's a hand-me-down of sorts." Beca's desire to take the car for a spin was clear on her face and Benji winked at her. "Maybe, sometimes."

Then he went on, "I'm personally a huge fan of magic and all that goes with it." Benji leaned closer to whisper "also I love sci-fi and fantasy." Beca giggled at his silliness.

"In common courtesy, I must confess to occasionally liking them too." Beca also lowered her voice, grinning. The mood was perfect and the pair couldn't wait to see where this chance meeting would take them.

As they reached his car Benji opened the right rear door and carefully lowered the synthesizer on the back seat. "You can put your backpack on the other side." Beca nodded gratefully and went around the vehicle. After making sure that the bags were secured, both Beca and Benji got in, fastened the seatbelts and Benji started the car.

"So, as for the internships - unfortunately Barden doesn't have anything magic oriented, still I found one place!" Benji continued giving up on trying to understand the reason for a surprisingly easy conversation he was having with Beca. He was excited to share his finding which Benji hadn't yet had the opportunity to do with anybody.

"You wouldn't believe what you can swing by..." The car went into gear and its passengers set on the road to Barden University.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Unhurried wait

**Rating:** T/M  
**Pairing:** Aubrey/Chloe, Beca/Benji, Triple Treble friendship  
**Genre:** AU-ish, Friendship, Romance  
**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me; I just like playing with them.  
**Notes:** Written for me, myself & mine

**Word Count**: ~ 2,630

**A/N:**_ For AN go to chapter 1._

_solid time break - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_scene break - (*)(*)(*)(*)_

_**Chapter 3 **_

_**Settling in (4**__**th**__** week of September - 1**__**st**__** week of October 2011)**_

Aubrey heard the keys jiggling in the lock proceeded by a tired Chloe entering the flat. The locks of auburn hair at the back of her head came out of the neat bun Chloe had tied up that morning.

"I ordered the dinner in." The blonde announced invitingly. "Should be delivered in 30 to 45 minutes. Rough day?" While greeting her friend Aubrey finished making the tea. "Want some tea?" She motioned to a teapot.

"Oh, with the Rooibos? I love you." Chloe breathed out, shaking out of her brown leather jacket, and smiled at Aubrey. "Not so much rough as just busy. Professors started loading us up with the assignments." After hanging the jacket, Chloe toed off her sneakers. On her way to the kitchen, the redhead squeezed her friend's arm, got her favorite mug with the words _"California – Where all dreams come true!"_ – the one she got as a gift from her aunt – and poured herself a cup of delicious tea. "Nothing unusual." She smacked her lips, relishing in the taste. "But with the addition of being a co-captain," here she grinned almost triumphantly at Aubrey, getting a similar grin in return, "it'll just get some time to adjust."

Pouring herself a cup, Aubrey led them in the living room, where both dropped down on the couch. Chloe tried to untangle her hair with one hand. Aubrey sighed at the girl's efforts, placing her tea on a table.

"Did you have fun in your Philosophy class?" The blonde exhibited a genuine interest while taking over the untangling. "What was it today?" Aubrey's arms were bracketing Chloe's face and Chloe basked discreetly in the feeling of the heat emanating from her crush.

"We started on the Chaos theory." Chloe put the cup down after taking a mouthful. Slowly swallowing the hot liquid she then hastily corrected herself. "Well, some aspects of it." The ginger girl went on. "It's such a broad subject. And so much more interesting than anatomy, if I say for myself." Chloe's voice on the final words was hushed.

"The Butterfly effect can be quite fascinating." Bree pulled Chloe to sink further onto the couch which Chloe happily assented to.

"Oh, don't start! I want to keep my arguments fresh for the seminar, Bree!" Chloe exclaimed, slapping Aubrey's knee. It was all she could reach from their current position.

"Alright! Your nerdiness is showing!" Aubrey laughed, waving her hand pacifyingly. Chloe caught it and started fumbling with the blonde's fingers. After a while Aubrey broke the silence.

"Dad called asking how we were settling in."

"Mhm, how's Gloria?" Chloe leaned deeper into Aubrey's side and rested her head on the blonde's shoulder.

"Mom is good. Worried we would overwork ourselves with the Bellas." Aubrey lowered her chin on Chloe's head. "And dad was asking about classes. I told him about changing my curriculum."

"And?" Chloe pressed a little closer to her friend, now fiddling with the hem of her shirt.

"He reserved voicing his opinion till we meet in person." Aubrey heaved a sigh, gliding her finger over Chloe's palm. "I will email him the details and as I won't have time to go home till Christmas..."

"Everything's going to cool over by then." Chloe supplied. "So, how was Art today?" The ginger's face lit up in a curiosity similar to that of a child as she bounced up.

"We delved into the XIX century today. The early age of..." Aubrey turned on the couch to comfortably face her best friend, eagerly explaining her class's topic.

The afternoon was spent in a mutually gratifying exchange.

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

_**station job's a bust & another intern keeps bugging me – Bc**_

_**up for a slurpee? can come & get u – Bj**_

_**ur the best. 5:30 p.m.? – Bc**_

_**meet u there – Bj**_

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

"This day was never gonna end!" Beca fumed to Benji upon the exit, fixing her vest that got inmeshed with her bag's strap, gratefully accepting her big cup of the frozen drink from the man. "Umm, the yummiest!" She exclaimed. Benji tugged at her bag, swinging it on his shoulder.

"One of the best flavors, Beca." Benji has started drinking his own half way to the meet up. "So, why's it a flop?" he nodded at the building.

"The station manager isn't too keen on letting anyone in the booth; much less accept any advice on music!"

"Did you tell him what you have already done in the field?"

"Yeah, said he needed to call up and verify it." Beca huffed. "A load of bull! He just doesn't want to give up his place behind the station!" Benji grinned as Beca drank her slurpee through a straw. Her miffed expression change to one of joy as she turned to him and exhaled. "Hi."

"Hi." They moved a bit closer.

"Sorry, it's just a little bit stiffing in there." The brunette put her palm on Benji's stomach. "How was your day?"

"Eh, classes. Went to work." He was delighted that she wanted to know. "Got the final lay out today."

"Good. Great." _'Geez, dude, that's all you've got to say?'_ Beca thought to herself. "Listen, I've got to meet this girl from my Harmony 1 class." She looked at Benji with a lifted eyebrow. "Wanna come with? Not very interesting for you, but..." the DJ trailed off, "after we might do something fun."

"I'd like to meet a friend of yours." He really would.

"She's something." She smirked thinking of the beautiful tall girl who seemed witty, clever and funny enough – a tad bit crazy - just the kind of person Beca could befriend. "Impossible not to like."

"So, who's the guy?" Benji could admit to himself the curiosity he felt was fueled a little by jealousy. Now, recalling Beca's today's texts, seemed the right time to mention him.

"A fella from the arrival day." Beca was definitely giving the drink's name justice by literally slurping away on it. "Remember, the one that sang at me from the taxi? I told you about it."

They stood not ten feet away from the entrance to the station, still having time to get to the cafe. Before Benji could think of what to say, the door Beca has just exited suddenly burst open and a very flustered Jesse tumbled out. Beca took in his appearance and cringed. Benji's breath caught at the sight of his unfortunate roommate.

"Oh. Right, he was babbling something about music and radio..." Benji mumbled.

"Dude, watch your step." Beca snapped at Jesse hearing Benji's quiet words. She glanced at Benji's face.

"Heyyy, Beca, you haven't left yet!" Jesse raised his head and hopped up, elated to see her. He was oblivious to the sudden tension in the air. "Let's go get something to eat?" His voice was hopeful.

"Already told you, nopes. Not gonna happen." Beca shot down him for the 'nth time today. "And I have somewhere to be."

_Jesse looks like a kicked puppy_, thought Benji. The dark blond could see that Beca was beyond irritated. "Beca, don't we need to go now? You said your friend would be waiting. Hi, Jesse." The perfect opportunity to intervene.

"Benji, hi." But before Jesse could utter another word Benji interrupted. "Bye. Later!" Benji threw away their empty cups, and turned to go.

"But wait, you know Beca?" Jesse was surprised to say the least to see his strange neighbour here. And it seems he knew Beca quite well, too, with how close they have been standing. With him Beca almost dashed out of place should Jesse be in 30 cm range.

"Right, we gotta motor." Beca felt relief at the save they had. "Jesse." She bid him a farewell.

Opening his mouth the intern began to talk, but the pair paid him no thought as they turned around, and presumably went to meet this friend of Beca's. He would need to talk to Benji.

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

Stacie Conrad was ecstatic to be at Barden at long last. Her home life was not awful or held any sort of damaging drama but she always felt quite detached from everyone in her family. She didn't have all that many friends, much more real ones, only those who wanted to be popular.

From the first time they talked Beca Mitchell intrigued her. She didn't seem to care about people's opinions of her or what she did or how she dressed. At first Stacie thought that Beca would be a rare guest in class and soon would leave Barden all together. But then something has changed. And Stacie was glad that Beca gained some ground under her feet and decided to stay. Everybody needs to connect no matter how vehemently they might deny it. Both girls chose Music as their major and happened to sit together in a couple of courses. The conversations were easy and quickly expanded to other subjects than classes. Even if it was early to say, Stacie, for the first time in her life could feel and say that she had a friend.

To find a place to eat in Barden was not an easy task, but fortunately one day after classes the girls stumbled on a diner _"At Mary's"_ and they didn't look for another. After coming here for two weeks straight after their last class, Stacie and Beca had finally claimed a table.

Taking their spot Stacie noted that she was a little earlier than usual and would have to wait for the girl. A quiet music was playing at the diner, lighting up the mood. While waiting, Stacie pulled out her class notes and got to making a list of what she had to look for on the Net or in the library.

Approaching the diner's entrance, Benji pulled the door open motioning for Beca to enter first. She cast him a thankful glance, searching the place with her eyes. Locating Stacie, Beca raised her arm in greeting and pulled Benji to the table by the sleeve of his green turtleneck.

"Hey, girl." The taller brunette lifted her head at the familiar voice and grinned. As the DJ slid on the seat closer to Stacie's, Ben sat near Beca, putting his backpack under the table. "Hi, Mitch. Who's the handsome?" Stacie leaned in half-hugging Beca and winking at Benji.

Noticing her companion's flushed appearance, Beca smirked and putting her left arm through his right, unabashedly said, "This is Benji," pointedly looking at her friend. Stacie hemmed, nodding and then diving in the subject she and Beca had initially set up the meeting for to discuss.

Benji watched enthralled as Beca became engrossed into the subject. He held no offense for their ignorance as he was known to become preoccupied with his sci-fi stuff just as much. After spending so much time with Beca Benji felt sure that he won't mess up her order. He checked Stacie's choice and then made his way to the counter. Placing their order, Benji looked around the place. People of different ages and nationalities were relaxing after their day. So many lives – happy and sad - were confined to the space of this diner. Bringing the coffee and a plate of bagels to their table, Benji sat beside Beca and pulled a couple of sheets of paper from the girls' pile. Jutting down his thoughts long ago became Benji's second nature. Sometimes he would wake up in the middle of the night filled up to the brim with the ideas, and so, so frustrated that only a few of them wanted to be laid out in the ink.

"Are you going to try out for the Bellas?" Stacie's voice drew his attention back to the girls. Beca mentioned to him a couple of days ago an interesting encounter with a certain redhead, Chloe, as she has finally introduced herself. Benji knew by now that the no-boundaries people tented to push Beca away. But again something made Beca stay and talk to the girl. Even to consider joining an a-Capella world, Benji thought to himself giddily.

"We will go to the auditions. Benji wants to enter the Trebles." Beca stated with a note of support in her voice. "I'll watch. Maybe go up and sing something." While talking about his desire to join the nerdhood-ville held no repercussions, Beca herself needed a little push to enter that world. Benji knew that with her musical prowess Beca could bring into a-Capella the coolness it sometimes lacked.

"Beca, you will love them! It's going to be a whole new group with only two senior girls, that..." Stacie was gushing and waving her hands. She wanted to know at least one person in a novel environment. And also she was sure that little DJ had a beautiful voice.

"I know, I've met them." Both Stacie and Benji noticed the smile tugging at Beca's lips. "Liked them, too." _Well, Aubrey needs to relax a little more. But I have a feeling she's my kinda colourful._ She shook her head and looked at Stacie. "How did you know about the auditions?"

"I saw a flyer at my RA's board. Looks like it has a potential to be awesome." Salt Lake wasn't that big on action for a teenage girl so Stacie was ready to shake up some Hell.

"I'll check it out." Beca knew very well when the auditions would be held courtesy of a one fiery redhead and her exuberant shower visit. She cast a glance on Benji and saw his mouth quirking. She described to him her unbelievable encounter, excluding the detailed play-by-play such as complete nudeness, focusing only on the singing.

"Good! So, Benji, what's your major?" Stacie turned her attention to the boy that came with Beca. Even without her loud gesture and silent, except for the name, introduction Stacie understood that he was off limits. Starting college this year spurred the tall brunette to decide not to hold back or fabricate stories about her life, to have a clean start and be honest about herself. While her future plans did include the love of her life, a couple of kids and a mansion at the beach, for now Stacie wanted to really let loose – and that merited a large amount of boy attention. Stacie was glad that she didn't get any crass words or glances from the DJ. Almost everyone made it their business to steer her on the 'right path of relationship' and they did so in a very condescending manner. But with Beca it had no impact on their educing friendship and they continued to talk and hang out as usual. Stacie wasn't about to ruin an easy and open friendship, which had all the prospects of being a long one, for any boy. Even one as cute as Benji.

"Still on the way of figuring out. It's a little difficult to choose when several majors can lead me to my goal." Benji stretched the truth. He has made his choice when he applied to the BU, and he didn't rush to inform everyone on his selection. Of course his parents and Dia knew, but Benji was just only going to share this with Beca. "For the first semester I chose a general curriculum."

"Music was my childhood passion, and I really enjoy dancing... " Stacie revealed to them. As the conversation flowed all three its participants felt a great joy that they could talk and not to think through every word they were about to say. They laughed and chatted for a good while, parting with an intention to have another get-together like this where all three of them would be able to pitch in academically with each others assignments. Never deny a helping hand in college – the rule vastly ignored.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Unhurried wait

**Rating:** T/M  
**Pairing:** Aubrey/Chloe, Beca/Benji, Triple Treble friendship  
**Genre:** AU-ish, Friendship, Romance  
**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me; I just like playing with them.  
**Notes:** Written for me, myself & mine

**Word Count**: ~ 1,970

**A/N:**_ For AN go to chapter 1._

_solid time break - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_scene break - (*)(*)(*)(*)_

_**Chapter 4 **_

They have been discussing the opportunity of such recreation for a week now and Benji was relentless in his attempts to entice Beca with... what would you think? Of all things it appeared to be roller skating! But with each wide-eyed expression of his face and each overexcited speech Beca felt inspired to test it out. Which is why she was standing before the local renting center of the roller skates and roller blades. Contemplating going in to check out the lay-out and prices, Beca still felt a little hesitant. At a light tap on her shoulder Beca turned around and saw no other than Aubrey, the blonde leader of the Bellas.

"Beca, hello." Aubrey felt compelled to talk to the brunette and try to alleviate the anxiety the girl emitted. "What are you doing here?" She glanced at the glass doors of the renting center.

"My friend is a huge fan of the roller... everything." Strangely, Beca replied without hesitation, letting out a laugh and causing Aubrey to smile a little. "So he's been pestering me to join him on one of his rides during this Friday."

"And you've never tried it before." Aubrey concluded, maintaining a soft tone, figuring Beca might be sensitive to the subject. Noticing the slight red tint of her cheeks, Aubrey ventured to admit, "I didn't fare all too well on these either."

She continued as Beca faced the blonde, "Chloe had dragged me here out sophomore year," Aubrey shook her head, "it was a total disaster. I hadn't been able to _stand_ straight, much less skate." Aubrey was awed at how easily she could say something private like that to an almost stranger.

"Yeah? I'm sure Chloe wasn't deterred that easily." Beca was now openly smiling, but Aubrey could tell that it was friendly and not gleeful in the least. "Oh, no she wasn't. She kept us coming here for almost an entire month every other day after classes." Aubrey paused to see what Beca would say.

"No luck, I bet?" The DJ continued before Aubrey could react, "my dad, well, my stepdad," Beca clarified, "took me to these countless times. After what had seemed like hundreds tries he's admitted my total inability to hold my balance on these wheels!" The laughter was instantaneous from both girls.

"You're telling me! Chloe was pouting for another month every time she went out to skate stating that _'You'd rather have an nth marathon of Buffy than go and keep me company'_." Two meetings and one duet gave Beca the opportunity to recognize the signs of 'Chloe-in-passive-aggressive-mode', besides she's got to give Aubrey kudos for perfect personalization. "I refuse to feel guilty for my hobbies and not wanting to get out of my favorite armchair!" With each passing minute it seemed they became less and less bothered with what they were letting slip out.

"That sounds like Chloe, though you know her better. She does have 'the pout power'." Beca did a double take. "Wait, Buffy marathon?! As in _**"Buffy The Vampire Slayer"**_ with all the hot vamps and half-resolved gay issues?" At Aubrey's timid nod, Beca shamelessly launched herself at the senior, pulling her in half-armed embrace almost hollering. "Dude! We're totally setting up these two dorks on their skating thing. We have to watch them series together! It's more rad to do so with someone! And Chlo and Ben will be rocking out their thing!"

Suffice to say Aubrey Posen was astonished. Not only a person three years younger than her acknowledged the classic series but also loved them! In the year 2011 no less! And it seemed that Beca wanted nothing to do with Chloe in a romantic sense, as it was clear that this _'he'_ friend of hers wasn't going to be just a friend for long. And Aubrey really wanted a partner in crime.

"Certainly merits a consideration!"

"Bree, you're really gotta relax!" Beca let go of a beaming Aubrey and received a punch to the shoulder. "Hey, no violence, dude!"

"Quit with the 'dude', Beca." She threatened to hit the freshman again, while hiding a smile. Beca cowered jokingly. "So, are you braving that?" The freshman looked at the center.

"Nah, me and Ben will find something else to do. Where were you going?" Beca motioned for them to start walking. Aubrey raised the packet she has been holding, "I went to the store for some things, on my way home." Beca noted how Aubrey's referred to her dorm room. "With all the stressing of the senior year and the Bellas, me and Chloe had drank everything away – tea, coffee, other beverages. It's a refill time."

"I know how it can be. Sometimes the only thing left in my fridge is water, when I'm all in the mix." During their conversation Aubrey listened attentively when a thought appeared, _Chloe's certainly correct – we can change the Bellas and I think I can agree with her that Beca might be one of the things we need to make us superb._ Feeling much calmer with Chloe's gushing about Beca and her great voice after seeing _the look_ in the freshman's eyes when she was talking about her friend, Aubrey searched for the moment to mention the Bellas in the mids of their conversation.

As they reached the intersection that led to different dorms, the Bellas captain determined it was time. "Both of us would be glad to see you at the Auditions in three days, Beca. Chloe's mentioned to me you impromptu duet."

"It really was. That girl is something special." As Aubrey was scrutinizing her, Beca was examining the senior subtly in return. "I'll come." Beca held out her hand, which Aubrey grasped in firm handshake and then unexpectedly for both of them pulled Beca in a loose hug. "Don't make her wait too long." Disconnecting their hands, Beca raised her in a farewell and reminded louder a dumbfounded blonde, "We should see about those marathons."

At Beca's hushed words Aubrey fell into a brief stupor, seized again by jealousy and worry, but at the reminder of their mutual favorite past time her face split into a grin. Waving back Aubrey then hummed all the way to her and Chloe's home.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

_**After the auditions (2**__**nd **__**week of October 2011)**_

After all the commotion had settled down and the girls gathered their things, Chloe threaded her arm through Aubrey's and tugged her to the exit from the auditorium. Bree was pensively observing the stage, mulling over the seen participants. At Chloe's insistence she turned and smiled brightly at her best friend.

"It's a pity that Benji won't make the Trebles." The blonde sighed. "He has such a strong voice. Of course, we don't need more competition than there already is, but from the artistic point of view Bumper will certainly show himself a swine." The four of them did manage to arrange a brief get together the next day after Beca and Aubrey bumped into each other. Benji and Beca made a great impression on both Chloe and Aubrey and vise versa. The blonde captain felt for the curly haired man because a blind man couldn't have missed his desire to sing in the group.

The redhead nodded in regret for their new friend, but the excitement for the Bellas couldn't be silenced for long.

"I think, the Auditions went great! So many girls came!" Chloe gushed, almost skipping and Aubrey nodded.

"We certainly can take our pick!" Bree then halted their movement and slung her arm around Chloe's shoulders. "What do you say, we go to "_Mary's" _and have a celebratory cup of coffee?" She encouragingly squeezed Chloe's arm and tilted her head.

"Don't you think it's a little untimely?" Chloe pointed out. "I just don't want you to worry or think later that we jinxed it." The second captain leaned into Aubrey's side and searched her face.

"I have a good feeling about these girls, Chlo." The soft yet giddy expression on the blonde's face prompted Chloe to start hopping again. The redhead couldn't contain her glee that everything seems to be falling into its place.

"I'm buying today! And no protests!" She shook her finger good-naturedly. "You can have anything you want! In the spirit of a great day?!" Aubrey had no desire to argue so she nodded her head in agreement.

The girls habitually clasped their hands and whilst radiating the sense of happiness, went to get their favorite lunch.

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

"Jesse really needs to mind his place." Benji grumbled. He noticed how his roommate has tried to start a conversation with the brunette after she got off the stage. Benji wasn't thrilled to see it. Although he and Beca haven't gotten to the point of putting a definition to whatever the situation between them was yet, Benji held high hopes in its further development. Right now they were heading towards the Quad as to spend the rest of the afternoon under the warm sun and finishing some of the school work. Their hands were linked and the distance between their bodies was almost non existent.

"I like it when you get all protective." Beca smiled at first but then her expression became thoughtful. "Which is strange."

Benji glanced at the brunette and asked "But good strange... right?"

"It's adorable strange." The DJ grinned. "Which's, again, totally not me." Beca then stepped in front of Benji and put her arms around his neck. "But I like it. And though K. Clarkson is not your style, you rocked it." Benji's hands found their way on Beca's waist as he pulled her a little bit more closely.

"You don't seem to like the song," he pointedly looked into her eyes. The twitch of Beca's fingers prompted Benji to change the subject. "Well, what do you think is my type of music high?"

"Ben, I certainly know that you are a great fan of Queen, and let me tell you," she ruffled his hair on the back of his head, "contrary to popular belief, not everyone loves those guys!" Benji could only grin and nod.

"Also, I happen to notice that you just can't seem to stop yourself from humming 'Salisbury'." Her voice then dropped to whisper "And my personal favourite..." the brunette hummed "is your rendition of 'Lady in Black'." Beca winked then at Benji. "Still, from the oldies I prefer the royal grandeur." She looked at him almost daringly.

When they were together Benji felt as if Beca challenged him in the best ways possible. And he sincerely hoped that he was giving her the same.

"_'It's a kind of magic,'_" Benji murmured. "_'It's a kind of magic,'_" his hands grasped Beca's midriff more firmly. "_'A kind of magic!_'" he continued with a little more lilt. Benji's smile grew as Beca joined in with "_'no way'_" and bass beat. "_'One dream, one soul,'_" his deep voice flowed the words and as Benji heard a little tentative but strong voice adding to his own "_'One prize, one goal.'_" As if feeling the rise of his emotion, Beca held tighter onto his neck as they together sang the last line of the first verse "_'One golden glance of what should be!'_" and Benji twirled them. The nearby kiosk with cold drinks barely escaped the collision. They giggled as the last vowel dropped and they scrambled to regain the balance, grasping each other tighter, almost leaning on the booth.

Their eyes met amidst the cheer and they both froze. The air was suddenly sizzling between them. Benji moved his hands lower, down the girl's backside and he lifted her up, bracing Beca's legs on his hips. They forgot that it was a middle of the day, that many of the student body was roaming around and anybody might see them. They simply didn't care.

A warm breath was shared as their lips pressed together, with a hint of hesitance, common for all first kisses, which disappeared as the kiss grew deeper. Still grasping firmly onto his neck, Beca slowly moved her right hand caressing Benji's cheek. Their lips meshed together perfectly. After briefly engaging their tongues the couple broke a connection, feeling as if the electricity was running through their bodies.

"Hm, the oldies never fail, do they?" Beca gasped, causing a smile to bloom on Benji's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Unhurried wait

**Rating:** T/M  
**Pairing:** Aubrey/Chloe, Beca/Benji, Triple Treble friendship  
**Genre:** AU-ish, Friendship, Romance  
**Disclaimer:** These characters do not belong to me; I just like playing with them.  
**Notes:** Written for me, myself & mine

**Word Count**: ~ 2,440

**A/N:**_ For AN go to chapter 1._

_Heyy! Sorry to tell you this, guys, but it will be some time before chapter 6 will be posted… Chin up and be patient! It's gonna be worth the wait)))_

_solid time break - xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo_

_scene break - (*)(*)(*)(*)_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**The Aca-Initiation night (2**__**nd **__**week of October 2011)**_

After escaping her co-worker and now it seemed a rival a-Capella singer Jesse by leaving him with another Treblemaker, Beca checked her watch. It read 1:24 a.m. of a beautiful Saturday morning. Shooting a text, she got an immediate response. Beca smiled.

The brunette looked around the amphitheatre, searching for her new captains. Seeing Chloe and Aubrey sitting in the lower area, Beca started to get down, making sure to escape any collisions with her fellow students. Reaching the girls appeared to be not an easy task as Beca herself had indulged in a couple of drinks.

"Hey, guys." Beca plopped on the stall at Aubrey's right. "Is there a prereq time on saying for this thing?"

"Got somewhere to be, Beca?" Aubrey turned her head to look at the alt-girl. Chloe leaned over her to get a better view at Beca's face. "Becs, you've gotta stay. It's not even two yet."

Beca grinned at the redhead's almost whine. "Chloe, it's the very time for some action." Winking at Aubrey, she hemmed "And Bree here made us swear not to indulge into the wrongness that is a Treble. Soo..."

Aubrey was intrigued by the trail off. She thought about Benji. Was she going to meet him? Aubrey was genuinely interested and not just because she was still a bit jealous. The blonde senior was sure that they could be friends, all four of them. Before she was to finish her musings Aubrey felt a jolt. The next second the blonde would have fallen over with the speed that Chloe climbed onto her lap if not for Beca supporting Aubrey's side and grabbing Chloe's flailing hand.

"Whoa! There, there, Chloe. I doubt Bree would thank you for planting her face on the ground."

"She's nice to me." Chloe grinned and pecked Aubrey on the cheek, making her flush with red heat. "Stop deflecting, missy. Who did you have in mind for the action?" She wiggled her perfectly nipped eyebrows.

"As if you could get it out of me that easily." Beca scoffed. Aubrey squirmed to get more comfortable with the added presence of Chloe on her lap. Glancing through the crimson tresses covering her face, Bree noticed the glistening curiosity in Chloe's gaze. The blonde inspected Beca and saw only a playful determination not to disclose any information.

"You won't get anything out of her today, Chlo." Aubrey then addressed the DJ. "The unofficial 'meet & greet' is over. Better not be late tomorrow." Feeling at ease, she smirked at Beca. "Wouldn't want you to be too tired for cardio."

"Not a chance, Posen." She patted Aubrey's back a little awkwardly. Chloe jumped off of Aubrey and enveloped Beca into a hug.

"Dude, you've got to give me some warning so I'd have the time to take a breath." Automatically returning the embrace (when such a response had time to become one?), Beca grumbled into the redhead's shoulder.

"Where's the fun in that?" Chloe didn't let go of Beca straight away. And Beca strangely didn't fight it.

"See you tomorrow." The freshman waved at her captains and went up and out of the amphitheatre.

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

Jesse struggled to wrap up the conversation with his senior teammate as to return to Beca. Miffed at the earlier interruption by the ginger girl whose name Jesse wasn't that interested in to begin with, he had drank quite a lot already, building up the liquid courage to go find his dream girl again. While Unicycle went to get them another couple of drinks, Jesse ran his bleary eyes over the faces closest to him. Not seeing Beca anywhere Jesse pouted, thinking _Such a weasel-y weasel girl._

"No brooding on the party night! Let loose! Nobody waits for you at home!" Unicycle returned with another pint of the horrid mix. And Jesse had to agree, gulping down the nth cup – for once nobody was waiting for him at the dorm. _Oh, I still didn't have that chat with Benji,_ could be considered the last coherent thought of one Jesse Swanson for that night.

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

Walking briskly as a chilly morning wind blew around her, Beca felt happy with herself. She didn't bail on the possibility to make friends and that was an accomplishment of the year already. The classes had gained its importance gradually, and by now Beca exhibited much more interest in them thanks to the discussions she could have with both Stacie and Benji, and Chloe being a TA in one of her classes. And Beca could tell that she and Aubrey had found a curious footing, too. The Bellas also held a promise of fun times.

Huddling in her leather coat, Beca breathed in the fresh campus air, as if cementing that feeling of giddy joy. Checking the text again, Beca smiled coyly, and at the intersection she took the upper right pathway leading to the Faraday Hall.

She bounded up the stairs to the third floor and searched for a room 334. Beca rapped on the door and with little shuffling it burst open. Benji stood there with a smile and tussled hair, his pants half on his hips and t-shirt bundled up at the waist indicating that he just got out of bed. Shaking her head to clear up the suddenly hazy vision, Beca grinned at him and accepted his outstretched hand.

"Had fun, Becs?" Benji pulled her into him, burrowing his nose into Beca's hair. The newly accepted Bella breathed him in as she has just done with the air. He smelled of calm and sleep and relaxation. She melted further into his arms.

"The party was a party. But I had fun with Stacie and the captains." He genuinely liked Aubrey and Chloe, and, frankly, couldn't wait for their appointed friendly meeting again. Benji helped Beca take off her coat as she toed off her boots. "Jesse was being a clingy shit, but I shooed him off to the other Treble." Putting away Beca's clothes Benji got her his old sweatpants and a Star Wars t-shirt. She glared at the man playfully. Smirking Benji went to straighten his bed as Beca changed. "We have first practice Sunday morning. Aubrey is definitely an overachiever to set it on a weekend." Dumping her jeans and hanging the blouse on a nearby chair, Beca climbed in on the bed, tiredly hitting a pillow to give it a desired shape and lying down on her right side, as Benji turned off the lights. "Still, she could've made it tomorrow." The brunette mumbled as Benji spooned her, his chin on her left shoulder with his arm over Beca's hips. He chuckled at that, pulling the blanket over them – the thing was warm, fluffy and had a homey feel to it.

"Chloe didn't let her, we can say that much for sure." The grins appeared at the same time on their faces. Ben, too, was tired today – from work, school load, and pointless vexing about the a-Capella group. Beca's panicky text earlier in the day that Chloe's come to fetch her to the Initiation Night made him laugh and simultaneously accept that he, Benji Applebaum, won't be getting in the Trebles anytime soon, with Bumper being at the helm. "Sleep, talk tomorrow."

They sighed simultaneously, relaxing into the deep embrace and sinking into sleep.

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

Watching Beca nearly skip away, Chloe faced Aubrey, nestling back on her lap. "Bree, aren't you curious?" Aubrey laughed, winding her arms around Chloe's middle more firmly.

"I think it's still too early to pry so insistently." The blonde tucked Chloe's tresses behind her ears. "You don't want to scare her away. Of course if you really want to us to be friends and not just teammates." She watched Chloe's expression.

"It's part of my charm." Chloe jutted out her lower lip. Aubrey had to fight the ever growing need to nip at it.

"It sure is, Sunshine. You're quite comfy, I see." In response Chloe stuck her tongue out, eliciting a giggle from the blonde captain. Aubrey scanned the party, checking on every Bella. She found most of them, except for Mary-Elise and Kory. Chloe heard Aubrey's tsking and turned the blonde's face to her. "Bree, it's a party! Let them party."

"But the oath..." Aubrey's indignation was cut off by Chloe's warm breath on her ear. "Come on, let's dance, Bree." Gulping the air to dismiss the dryness in her throat, Aubrey reluctantly followed Chloe to the center, falling into the rhythm of her friend rather than the music playing.

Chloe pulled all the stops tonight, throwing caution to the wind. Catching the beat, the ginger faced her crush and put her hands around Aubrey's shoulders. Aubrey indulged the girl and herself, though the blonde knew that these occurrences have been happening much too often and soon would need to be addressed. But right now Aubrey, happy with the perspective of the new Bellas and new friendships, decided that she wasn't going to ruin the night.

They were swaying slowly, both a little tipsy on a cooler, but more so on each other. Both were aware that they tiptoed the line, and both suspected that neither was ready to cross it. However as the song changed Chloe and Aubrey moved through the dance floor and ended up against the shadowed wall. Aubrey's back became flush with the chilly wall as Chloe's flaming body pressed closer, eliminating all the space between them. The enticing curve of Aubrey's neck seemed to draw the redhead's lips in and Chloe was never the one to deny herself the pleasure. A sharp gasp left Aubrey's mouth as she felt blazing lips map her neck, and a hushed mewl escaped when Chloe ground on her while running the nimble tongue over the blonde's jugular.

Fisting Chloe's hair Aubrey pulled her head back to meet the redhead's eyes. Unhappy sound met her ears, Chloe's eyes burning openly with passion and... Aubrey stumbled in her perusing, starting to shake. The redhead's face lost the look of raw want and adopted a soft gentle smile, halting the little subconscious rocking motions. Gently cupping Aubrey's cheek Chloe leaned in and pecked the girl's lips, assuring her of the genuineness of her feelings.

"Bree, shh..." She carefully hugged the blonde, sighing at the way Bree clutched her hands at Chloe's back. "Should we leave, baby?" The long desired endearment slipped passed her lips. Aubrey exhaled and nodded her head, still on Chloe's shoulder. "Okay."

"Chlo, I..." Aubrey then thought of a much better thing to do and brought Chloe closer by the nape of her neck. Expertly capturing the rosily perfect lips before her, Bree sighed at the controversial feelings of calmness and the ever smoldering fire inside of her as the kiss tethered and unhinged her at the same time. At the separation, their eyes met and by mutual consent grabbing each others hands Chloe led them away from the party.

_(*)(*)(*)(*)_

Beca's eyes sprung open as the sound of a ringing alarm on her phone shrilled through the room. Even though the phone was in the back pocket of her pants, the sound was quite deafening. Locating the clock on Benji's wall she noted the time – 7:24, and the new Bella was relieved when the alarm stopped blaring. Glancing across the room Beca saw that Jesse hadn't returned to the room during the night. She contemplated getting up, remembering her tentative plans with Stacie about their project, Dave's persistent request to meet with him and, of course plans they'd made with Benji for the day after the auditions, no matter the outcome, and the brunette needed to freshen up before all that. A solid body was meshed into her back and firm hands were holding her closely.

"Time to get up?" Benji mumbled into her shoulder. His gruff sleepy voice paired with his morning stubble caused Beca to squirm a little, chuckling. "Yeah, but I'd rather not."

"Actually, I have a little something for that." Benji started saying. Beca snuggling deeper in his embrace prompted Benji to raise his knees and cocoon the girl. His maneuvering made them both aware of Mother Nature's quirk – namely his prominent morning erection as every inch of them was pressed into each other. Neither has ever been caught up in such a situation and both stilled.

"Just a little something?" Beca deadpanned, turning around to meet Benji's eyes.

"Thank you." He gave back stoically. They grinned at each other barely holding in the giggles.

"So, what did you have in mind?" Beca ghosted a kiss over his mouth and pressed in after his muted whimper. Gently breaking the kiss Beca then nuzzled Benji's neck.

"Some instant crème coffee and cuddles?" The man gasped for breath, holding his girlfriend tightly.

"Perfect." Beca's soft sigh against the hollow of his neck sent shivers down Benji's spine. Both were in no haste to move as neither minded the cuddles before the coffee.

xoxoxoxoxoxox

The bright Saturday morning light illuminated the room in which two girls, after waking up some time earlier, were now gazing into each others eyes.

"I wanted to kiss you for a long time." Chloe whispered. Her palm lovingly caressed Bree's cheekbone.

"Really?" Aubrey grinned, leaning into the affectionate hand. "Since when?" The greenest eyes she had ever seen always made Chloe succumb to the owner's wishes.

"Honestly? Remember, you ditched that groping guy you were with at the Spring Break party second year? It was really warm and we danced pretty hard. You then came with me to the park and we sat on the grass till the stars came out."

"Yeah. It was our first night stargazing." Aubrey smiled in delight. That memory was her treasured heaven and to know that Chloe put it just as high on her own memory scale made the blonde lean in and gently fold her lips over Chloe's in a good morning kiss. A little giggle escaped the redhead.

"What?" Aubrey asked carefully, still ecstatic from their night and morning to overthink everything.

"I'm just glad that we can do this now at any time we want." Chloe brushed their noses and pecked the blonde's inviting lips one more time.

"We definitely can, gorgeous." Pulling Chloe closer into the cocoon of blankets and their own heat, Aubrey sighed. "But we will need to get up soon."

She felt the redhead's affirming nod as Chloe's arms went around her waist bringing the girls even closer though it seemed impossible. There still was some time for them to indulge into this newfound specter of their relationship before the world would demand their attention.


End file.
